super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Navy
The Imperial Army which the Empire uses to control the Pegasus Galaxy. Uniform The standard Imperial Uniform is a blue shirt over a grey jacket and blue pants. The jacket sports metal shoulder guards and a raised collar. The Imperial Colors are Blue and Grey. Ranks * Senators: Members of the Senate, the ruling Council. * Fleet Admiral: The head of the entire navy, answerable only to the Emperor and Senate * Admiral: In charge of entire fleets and sectors. * Rear Admiral: While in charge of a fleet, they are never in charge of sectors of the empire. * Special Commander: Commanders, granted special rights, such as the authority of Rear and Full Admirals. * Commander: The Commanding Officers of bases and Ships * First Lieutenant: The second in Command of a Commander * Captain: In charge of strike teams, such as assault teams * Second Lieutenant: second to captains * Officer: Ranked officers, they are actually trained in something other than fighting. Usually seen operating machinery or terminals. * Ensign: Ordinary soldiers. Ships The designs of the Imperial Navy all follow the same basic design, a long craft, that is rectangular from the side, but triangular (pointing down) from the front. The main bridge it often on a 'crow's nest' in the rear and there are nacelles with thrusters on the rear side. All ships bear imperial colors. While all ships bear 'Mass Drives', they are unable to cross systems without the use of a Warp Conduit. Interestingly, while Imperial ships were designed for speed, their larger ships are actually too large to move quickly with the number of thrusters they have. * Fighters: Small and dart like, they sport gatling guns to the side of the cockpit and numerous thrusters. They are designed to be disposable, leaving resources for larger ships. ** Assault Ships: Larger than normal fights, they sport rear seating for up to six, and more armor plating. ** Heavy Fighters: These large brutish fighters are arrowhead shaped and sort four gatling guns and two rocket launchers * Attack Ships (Corvettes): These ships are a cross between a fighter and a Frigate, with Nacelles large than most of the ship, they are armed with primarily rocket launchers and exist for hit and run tactics, or supply runs. They bare light armor. They are the smallest Imperial Ships with FTL. * Frigates: These small boats are usually around forty meters in length and are usually armed with four to six turrets and four rocket launchers. * Cruiser: The backbone of the Imperial Navy, these boats sport four turrets on top and eight missile turrets. The underside of their ships is three hangars for fighters. ** Battle Cruiser Now sporting even more gun and missile turrets, on top and bottom and four massive turrets on top. The hangars have been removed and replaced with heavy armor and the 'net system', a series of spikes that intercepts missiles and fighters that get too close. This system is also installed in the back Nacelles to protect the main thrusters. The visible bridge is also the secondary bridge, with the main bridge inside. * Imperial Destroyer: A massive vessel of around three to four hundred meters long. The vessels sport numerous turrets of both types and torpedoes. Their hangars are underneath and thick heavy armor blast doors open. From the front they are diamond shaped. ** Stealth Destroyer: While the length of a Destroyer, they are much smaller. These ships lack beacons and are all black and slender. They exist for stealth missions and have a large number of cameras and internal security. These ships also sport a battering ram attachment and self-destruct devise. They exist for covert missions. * Transport: These massive ships have a rectangular front and are the second largest ships behind Destroyers. They exist to ferry large numbers of troops. * Capital Ship: The largest ship in the navy, they are modified Destroyers to be large and sport battering rams. They are the least maneuverable of all Imperial Ships. Members * Commander Kaled: A special operations commander, generally only called upon for the most difficult of missions. * Commander Roberta: A female commander put in charge of re-conquering the Vandoricons * Officer Dani: A young soldier, who questions the actions of his people * Officer Jerik: Dani's rival. Quotes About "The Imperial Navy, has a finer military organization ever existed...?": An Imperial Senator "The Imperial Navy, ordered fleets but grey minds, do you know how many times I've seen pirates make fools out of them...?": A non-Imperial "The Navy protects and guards the galaxy, it is the highest calling of any Imperial!": An Imperial captain "The Empire and their damn Navy, all they do is enslave us, bully us, they can't even deal with a few pirates and yet they are so damn proud...!": A non-Imperial.Category:Armies Category:Maxion Series Category:Concepts Category:Villains Category:Vessels